Caged
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: Elsa, the quiet girl, Elsa the ice cold shoulder, maybe a high school full of magical beings wasn't such a good idea...Maybe, a new student named Jack Frost will help the quiet girl become the queen she truly is. Maybe her heart isn't as frozen as we believe.
1. Frozen Heart

**Frozen Heart**

A murmur of soft laughs flushed through a livid imagination as giggling girl fiddled with the lace of her Jacket. Anna Arendelle grinned mischievously as she balled up the ice cold winter within her pricked finger tips, the frost stinging her hand with a kiss. She quickly darted behind a nearby bush, the snow pile cover aiding her well.

_Come on...come on...Ha! There you are! _

Target sited.

She let the snowball reign high, and it flew directly smack into the face of another young teen, Elsa Arendelle, her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she turned her head to Anna whom was now in the mists of a laughing fit.

Anna continued to laugh, her lavender coat bouncing within the chuckles of her chest. Elsa seemed peeved, but quickly a thought raced across her blonde features, and her sky blue eyes lit up with a magnitude of revenge.

Before Anna could react, Elsa had thrown one right back, her strawberry blond hair now decked with snow particles. The two shared a moment of wide eyes and solace, until both of them broke out into joyous laughter, their smiles as bright as dawn.

Anna quickly skipped down to grab her bag from the sidewalk, and both she and Elsa continued their walk into the school grounds.

"So, Elsa, you excited for the new semester?" Anna piped.

"Not really. Same thing it always is." She said as she gripped her solid white backpack tighter, she knew where this was going.

"It can be...ooorrrr you could finally join-!"

Elsa sighed. Not this again. "Anna, I told you no. I don't have time for that, besides not after..." She frowned and stopped, her gaze flittering towards the ground.

Anna grabbed a hold of her sister's shoulders, strength yet remorse filling her eyes. "I know Elsa...but just because mom and dad aren't here anymore doesn't mean you have to stop. They would want you to keep singing."

Elsa sighed, before shrugging off her sister and turning her back, her blonde braided ponytail flipping to her shoulder.

"I said no Anna...enough. I have to get to class. I'll see you after school."

Anna frowned as she watched the retreating blue shirt of Elsa enter the School Doors and she herself wondered what exactly happened. How did they get this way?

One thought seemed enough though. She swore she felt her heart freeze as she mumbled hushed words.

"I miss you Elsa..."

* * *

**Incredibly short I know, but I'm trying something new. **

**Yay new story! I'll try and keep my other ones up to date..hmp *cough*..silent slumber...*cough*...OKAY I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE THAT ONE. But with this story, I've already written out to the 6th chapter. So while I'm working on the new ones, I can upload the ones I've already written. That way, you guys don't have to wait as long and I can catch errors easier. So anyways, I hope you guys like this new one! :)**

**Can I also add how OBSESSED I AM WITH JELSA!?...It's unhealthy seriously. I've also seen frozen 2 times...aside from the millions of clips I've watched on YouTube. Me and my friend** ** (Yuukimari)** **might go see it for A THIRD time this week. I hope so. I'm like...so obsessed with this movie it's affecting my health. BUT IN A GOOD WAY! :D**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	2. Same Life

**Same Life**

Elsa sighed as she made her way down the school's halls; her head hung low and her step a tad faster than it needed.

Don't let them in, don't let them see. She thought to herself.

A few murmurs passed as she fled across the floor, but mostly no one noticed. That's who Elsa was here. No one bothered with her. No one cared. The ones, who did however, seemed fit to make her life a living hell.

Elsa approached the door to her class, her eyes already scanning to her seat. There sitting in the corner was none other than Victoria Noble, the schools most fiery, pig-headed, arrogant redhead.

2 girls stood behind her, their forms meshing with Victoria's into a stagnant stench of strong perfume. Elsa glanced around the room, no one, not even the professor was present.

Great. Just great.

Elsa quickly shuffled to her seat; her head hung low and blonde hair in a heap.

"Well, look who it is." A lustrous voice said.

Victoria's laced heals clicked on the floor as she approached, each rebound echoing the impending fate Elsa could feel.

"What's up, Elsa?" She said as she walked in front of the girl's desk, her smile creased in a disgusting smirk.

Elsa didn't respond, she never did.

"What was that?"

The two girls had now walked behind Elsa, their steps matching like twins.

"Oh yeah I forgot, trash can't talk."

This made the girls snicker, Victoria smiling as if she had one a battle.

"And you know what you do with trash? You throw it out."

It happened all too quickly, they had grabbed Elsa, legs and shoulder in tow, and shuffled her out the back entrance at the end of the hallway outside the classroom. No one saw. They took the poor girl, flipped open the green canister, and dumped Elsa directly into the dumpster behind the school, their laughs echoing off the metal.

Elsa whimpered as she clumped in the pile of filth, her hair once blonde and sleek now filled with green smelter.

She really hated it here.

Eventually Elsa had dug herself out of the garbage, her white clothes now dirty and covered in filth. Glancing around her shoulder, she checked to make sure no one would see her, the coast being clear and she stepped back. Drawing her hand upwards, blue particles of ice danced across her body, pulling the disgusting pieces from her body and the ice trailing over her long torso. It arose up into her hair, pillowing it in the wind as it ripped the green stench from her hair and left it glowing with snowflakes.

Elsa sighed as she checked her reflection in the green metal of the dumpster. They weren't allowed to use magic outside of classrooms, but she figured it was a perfect reason too. She ran her fingers through her braided locks before walking back into the school, her chest already awaiting the snickers. She stepped back into the warm dense air of the building, and made her way into her class, the teacher now calling role.

"Ah Elsa, there you are. You're things were already here; where did you go?"

"Sorry, I had to go to the infirmary." Elsa said as she walked back to her seat, all eyes trained on her as Victoria snickered in the back.

"Ah, well, don't do it again okay? Let me know before you leave."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sitting down, Elsa felt the heated stare of Victoria on her neck, oh how much she wanted to wipe that smug look of her face. Why couldn't she just leave her alone? But alas, for some reason she needed to make Elsa's life worse.

The clacking on the board drew Elsa from her thoughts; giant words written across the board stared back at her with a relishing fact of evil.

**Magic History. **

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thursday, only one more day till the weekend.

Elsa looked down to her hands as she made her way down the hall. The other students we're off learning how to control their powers and such, but Elsa alas was the only one in what seemed the entire span of the earth to have winter powers. Out of the hundreds of kids that go here, she was the individual cursed with snow and ice, something she'd never get used too. So what does the facility do? They give her, her own private study period, for her to practice her skills and figure them out for herself.

More like they didn't want to help.

That's how it always was, Elsa, alone with snow and ice. It would never change.

She stepped out of the schools gates, the winter air rushing her bones like a kiss. For a moment she breathed a heavy sigh, loving the feeling of winter mint in her lungs. Soon she kicked her feet and made her way down the building, past the training fields and into the dense woods. It was so peaceful out here, and Elsa couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. She loved this time in her day. No one was around. It was just her, the winter, and her kingdom of isolation.

She made her way through branches and twigs of different sorts, and stopped once she arrived at a small clearing. She set her book bag down against the bark of a tree, and went to go stand in the middle of the circle.

She raised her right hand slowly, allowing her sparked internal sense flow through. The ice picked up around her, flowing the way her hand moved. The sparkles of light rode in the current of wind, and flew through the air across the trees, frozen patterns of frost taking their span across the wood. She took both her hands, swirling them into the air and conjuring up a small flurry around her. The snow spun around her in a small field of frozen pictures, almost acting like a barrier itself. It spun around her hair, lifting it into the wind and up into the sky. She called for the storm to grow bigger, stronger, and ice began to form around her feet. It webbed it's way around the clearing, coating the circle with a solid layer of ice.

Calling the storm to a stop, Elsa smiled to herself as she flicked her wrist to her feet. Stone hard ice formed under her shoes, their shape morphing into the perfect pair of skates. From there, she let lose. Her body spun around the wings of the snow, gracefully landing and spinning as she danced her story around the ice.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

She twirled and spun and flew as she performed her show on the ice, her blonde iced hair gracefully flowing with her every movement. Elsa, as she was flowing across the ice, flew her hands to her side, blue particles of miniature snow eyeing from her hand. It begun to dance around her swirling form, millions of blue light sparkling like crystals spinning around her waist, she skated to the middle of the rink, swirling on one foot as her left leg pulled up to her chest. She spun faster and faster, willing herself to push past her limits and with a single breath, she flew her hands up as she spun to a stop. The blue particles of snow burst into the air, a showering display of winter fireworks eclipsing the sky. The snow danced from the area, falling down in blue hues as the fractals flew in the sunlight's rays. It was beauty.

Elsa smiled as she breathed heavily, her eyes dancing in glee as she watched a flake fall right in front of her nose.

It was perfect.

The school's first bell plunged into the air, and Elsa's eyes darted up to the echo.

"I'm going to be late!" She nearly said as she rushed to go grab her stuff, the ice rink now melting into a pile of freezing snow.

She grabbed her bag and kicked off into a sprint, the school becoming her destination. As she began to run off, Elsa turned once more to look at her safe haven.

"Tomorrow..." She whispered.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Here you go, chapter 2! :) Hope you guys are doing well! **

**As always, **

**R&R**


	3. The moment that started it all

**The moment that started it all.**

* * *

"Elsa, Elsa!"

Anna came flying to the ends of a once peaceful table, the vibrations bursting forth into cataclysmic results. A stack of books went crashing to the floor, and the silent library felt even more weight as Anna winced from what she had done.

"Sorry!" She whimpered in a small laugh.

Elsa crunched her brow together, closing her eyes and sighing whilst bringing her hand up.

"What is it Anna?"

"There's a new student!"

"And remind me on how this affects me?"

Anna squealed as she gripped her sister's shoulder.

"Because he's totally cute!"

Elsa sighed, rolling off her sister's grip.

"Anna for the last time I don't care about that! Just let me read please."

"But Els-"

A bell ringing in the distance drew her sentence to a close. Elsa quickly shuffled to place her books back in her bag, her blonde hair swiveling over her shoulder.

"I have to get to class. I'll see you back at our room later tonight."

Anna sighed as her sister marched off. She pondered why her sister was like this. Why did she shut her out? What was she so afraid of?

"Anna!"

A feminine voice called behind her.

She spun around to see her best friend Rapunzel waving at her, her waist long blond hair swaying in the wind. Anna smiled and called back, their voices echoing in a unknown sonar. Rapunzel was in a pink and white shirt, with flower designs spun throughout. She was wearing what she always wore around her neck, a single golden pendant in the shape of a sun. Her pink skirt accented nicely to her figure, and her over all demeanor screamed, bubbly.

Anna ran over to her, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Punzie, ready for class?"

Elsa scrunched her brows together as she continued walking down the hallway, her sister could be so naive sometimes! I mean sure, she's thought about the idea of a boyfriend, but who would want to date a monster like her? She was a failure, pathetic, and overall she couldn't see why even Anna sill hung out with her. Maybe she-

Her thoughts came to a halt quite physically as she slammed directly into the chest of someone in front of her, her books going astray on the floor. Her eyes grew wide, panic and fear filling her bones.

"I-I..sorr-"

Her words came out in incoherent mumbles as she scrambled to pick up her things, praying that her soon to be beating wasn't too painful.

"Hey, no it's okay are you alright?"

She didn't hear the person speak; she was too caught up in fear over ruling her.

She had just finished picking up her final book when a hand reached down to her, offering to help her up. Elsa scrambled backwards, fearing her safety.

"P-please don't hurt me..."

Gods she sounded so pathetic, but for some reason she felt herself being scared more than usual, what was wrong with her? How could she do this to someone! She needed to avoid people; no one should have to run into her, she was nothing.

To her surprise she did the one thing she hadn't done in a while, she ran. She stood up and took off into a sprint, not once looking at the stranger. A sharp jolt behind her caught her off guard. Here comes the beating...

"Hey, are you alright?"

That, no, she must be hearing things. No one would ask if she was alright.

"Are you hurt?"

This took her attention; she quickly turned around and was met face to face with someone she had never seen before.

He was, breathtaking. His skin as pale as snow, hair white as ice, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they looked sincerely at Elsa. He wore a baggy blue hoodie which hung off his shoulders nicely, and brown worn pants lay lax across his hips.

Elsa was stunned, this man was, was handsome!

"I-u-...I-I'm fine." She said.

"You sure? You seemed a little scared back there."

"U-uh yeah. I'm fine."

"Well if you say so. I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost."

"E-Elsa Arendelle."

"Nice to meet you Elsa."

The two stood in awkward silence for a brief moment before Jack began to speak.

"So what are y-"

"I should probably go."

Elsa began to walk off, Jack now looking confused.

"But we just met each other?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know me..." Elsa quickly spun off, brushing past Jack and off into the wind to her next class.

Jack stood there bewildered as his eyes trailed betwixt the halls. Who was this girl? She said he shouldn't want to know her, but that only made her all the more curious. She didn't seem mean or bratty no, she seemed, scared. Her eyes looked hurt and swollen, and he could only guess they've seen their fair share of torment. One thing was for certain however, this was not the last time he'd see of Elsa.

* * *

**Jack Frost makes his entrance everyone! **

**Okay I am so not sorry that I am seeing Frozen again for the 3RD time this weekend. Yup, do not care. I really love this movie for some reason. It helps me forget a lot of things. Ugh, Midterms are coming up, not looking forward to those. ESPECIALLY the AP ones...but hey this is the last midterm I'll ever take for high school so it's almost over! :D Then it's on to college...x_x...I really hope my future roommate is okay with Frozen, ROTG, and anything around that really...because I will be watching those things obsessively. **

**Hope you all have had a good week so far. Until next time!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	4. Tours

**Tours**

A sharp ringing plunged Elsa from her sleep, her head groaning with an agitated pulse.

_What the- oh, the phone. Who calls at 7 a.m. on a Saturday!? _

Elsa gently rubbed the sand from her eyes, the gentle blue arising slowly from a slumbering storm. She stretched her arms as she stood up, her hair falling down in lax waves behind her back. Anna lay soundly asleep on the other side of the room, her hair a crow's nest and a slight dangle of drool dripping from her mouth.

Elsa smiled at the sight but turned her attention back to still ringing phone. She walked over to the wall, her feet dragging on the carpet before she picked up and raised the plastic to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled trying not to sound sleepy.

"Hi, Miss Arendelle? This is Mr. Andrews; can you please come to the head office in the next hour?"

"Um, sure why?" She asked whilst covering her mouth through a yawn.

"I need your help with a student if you wouldn't mind."

_A student?_

"Sure, okay, be there soon."

"Thank you Miss Arendelle."

The phone call hung up, and Elsa stared at the wall for a moment. A student...hopefully it wasn't one who hated her. She would have turned it down, but when it comes to school standing in the way, she couldn't say no. She had to be the best, always trying her hardest, and if that meant dealing with people who hated her, then so be it.

Elsa had eventually showered, changed, and was now on her way down to the front office, her brain rattling with ideas.

_What did they need her for?_

_Who was it?_

_Did they hate her?_

She stepped into the warm orange and red blanket of an office, the golden glows echoing off tables from the morning sun. No one was in here yet, probably due to it being Saturday, but Dr. Andrews walked out of his door to the right once he had seen Elsa.

"Ah, Elsa please come right in." He motioned to her as they both stepped into his office.

_Oh no. _

There sitting in front of his desk was the same sheet of white hair she had seen yesterday. He probably wants to punish her for running into him. She shouldn't have ran. Now he went to the principle and her school record will be tarnished!

She sat down next to him, her gaze trying to only focus on Mr. Andrews.

"Hey Elsa, fancy seeing you here." Jack said.

She only mumbled back, her blonde hair only barley sweeping above her eyebrows as she had tied it in a bun.

"So I wonder what you were called her for Elsa?" Mr. Andrews said as he sat down as well. "You see, Jack here is a new student. He needs to know how things work around here and where things are if he's to make his way around. From what he's told me you are the only one he knows here."

"B-barley. We just ran into each other in the hall yesterday." Elsa said.

"That's still more than strangers. Now, if you would, would you kindly show Mr. Frost here around the grounds?"

Elsa nodded as she stood up, Jack following suit.

"Just send him to his dorm once you're done. He has the room number."

"Okay, have a good day Mr. Andrews."

"You too Elsa."

That was 10 minutes ago, and now here they were walking down the food court as Jack hopelessly tried to pick up a conversation.

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"I study."

"I said fun." Jack deadpanned.

Elsa fidgeted with her zipper as he walked along, her eyes cast downward. "That's all I really do."

"Seriously! You need to have some fun!" Jack stated.

They arrived at another section of the school, a vast set of classrooms decking the halls.

"This is the history hall. You'll have all your courses covering Magical History here. Go up those stairs and a floor above us is the Science wing where you can learn exactly what your powers do and how they affect the world." Elsa said.

She swiftly pointed to a hall curving around the food court, down into the back of the school.

"Down there are the practice rooms where you'll practice to control your powers. And over there-" she said whilst pointing to the other set of halls on the left side of the building. "Is the Language and math portions of magical study. You'll learn old magic texts in Language and you can also take different studies to learn old magic languages. In mathematics you'll study how to form your magical properties into questions to figure out what they'll do before you do them."

Jack stood there, barley paying any mind as he watched Elsa control the situation. She was, stunningly gorgeous.

"Up this way Jack." Elsa said now walking to the floor above the cafeteria. Jack hazily blinked before rushing to catch up to the girl. On one side were the classrooms, but on the other were the dorms. They connected to another building outside, surrounding an area in a courtyard.

"These are your dorms. You get the same room all 8 years here so treat it wisely, but since you're just now joining our school, you'll have them for 4."

"Why 4?" Jack asked.

Elsa faltered for a moment, _was he serious?_

"Because that's how many years left till you graduate, you are in my grade correct?"

"The College school right?"

"Yes, well here we are." Elsa said stopping on the boy's side of the dorms.

"You should have all your class information as well as your dorm room and key in the papers they gave you. There should also be a map in there in case you get lost."

Elsa bid him farewell and began to walk off, that is until Jack called her name.

"Elsa?"

She slowly turned, he'd gaze meeting his.

"Yes Jack?"

"Why are you so scared?" He asked with honest tone of sadness.

Elsa blinked before looking down.

"I'm not-"

"Elsa. Don't lie please. Why are you so sad?"

Was she really that obvious?

"It's none of your concern Jack."

"The other day you said to forget I knew you, why?"

"Because, you don't want to be friends with me, not here."

"But Elsa-"

"Jack I have to go, good luck with finding your way around here. Bye!"

Elsa scurried off, her bun bouncing slightly with her step. Snow had started to form around her shoulders and she instantly cursed, why did he care? Was that even caring? Or was he just trying to get a rise out of her, to get inside only to aim for the heart at its weakest. No, she couldn't let him in; she couldn't get hurt more than she was already. Her heart was only hers, and no one was going to take it from her. He didn't care, he only wanted to make it seem like he was nice because he was the new guy.

Elsa sighed as she lay against the wall, her chest hovering in quivers. Ice had wrapped its way around her feet, and snow was lightly dancing overhead.

_Get it together Elsa!_ She screamed at herself.

She couldn't let Jack inside. No, to her, Jack Frost was just another one of her tormentors.

* * *

**Hi, all! Sorry for the late update, I planned on updating Wednesday, but I got side tracked with a few other things and forgot to upload. :/ SORRY! **

**I have a question for you all. Would you rather this be a continuing long story, or just a small sort of thing? Because I have up to chapter 10 written out so far and I'd need to know how far to take it. Would you want me to take as far as them graduating, and returning to their lives, I.E Elsa and Anna returning to Arendelle. Or just end it once Jack and Elsa eventually end up together? I can do both, and have endings in mind for both of them and maybe even a sequel...but it all depends on what you guys would like. :) **

**Thanks and I hope you have had a good week. Good luck with exams coming up, god knows I need it. -.-**

**As always,**

**R&R**


	5. The Rose

**The Rose**

Sunday.

Elsa lollygagged down an almost empty hallway as she let her gaze wander free. She had finished all of her homework for her classes, and done most of her revisions on her studies, now there was nothing left to do but free time. Anna was out doing god knows what with her friends, and Elsa was as usual stuck alone in her castle, school. She found herself leading down to the other end of the school, the arts hallway. The drama room, and concert hall were down this way and Elsa stopped dead center.

Her blue eyes questioningly debated on the notion of taking her step, but aside from her inner struggle, she did. She had no business being down here, but she hasn't been in this environment for so long, her heart ached for it.

She slid the door to the music room open with a slight creak, and she stepped inside. The late sun filed the room with a golden glow, and Elsa glanced around. No one was here it seemed. She took her step up to the front of the class where a grand piano lay stationed in a pictorial view. It's sleek black coating melted nicely with the surroundings, and the white sparkling keys grew brightly in the sunlight. Scattered papers of sheet music lay placed around the instrument, and a violin was sitting on a table a few feet away. The conductors stand was a bit in front of the piano, and on it lay various scores and the infamous baton every conductor needed.

Looking at her options, Elsa grew curious, which one should she choose? Quickly getting an idea in her head she looked around making sure the coast was clear.

She walked over to the piano, her mind setting up the key of her heart. She gently brushed her fingers across the keys as she sat down, drawing in a deep breath she closed her eyes and soon, she let her heart speak.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

She pictured Anna, her glowing smile and soul filled with happiness.

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed._

She danced her fingers across the keys, her magic spiraling from her hands and using that, let her powers finish the song. She stood up, the piano still going because of her magic and she walked off to the right, her voice growing in intensity.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give,_

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live._

She twirled in a slow circle, blue magic sparkling around her form. It felt so freeing to sing again, she hadn't since her parents died.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

Their house once filled with joyous melodies grew quiet, and the somber emotions drafted all music and anything alike from the house. She drew her powers from her hand, creating a small flurry within the palm of her fingers.

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

She thought of her powers and soon the swirling masses of clouds had grown intense and swirled around Elsa in a massive storm, sheet music flying around the room in a colloidal breeze of chaos. But she called the storm to bloom soft, and it dwindled down into the palm of her hand. A soft swirl of blue flakes spun around her fingers.

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose._

The spinning blue snowflakes crystallized into a hardened flower completely made out of ice, the sunlight shooting its colors all through the fractals. Rainbows of all new colors flashed around the room and bounced onto Elsa's body as she let it gleam in the sunlight.

The magic playing the piano dispersed on the final note, and now all was silent. Elsa sighed as she stared lackluster at her creation. She hadn't sung in so long, she almost forgot what it felt like.

She thought about what she sung and reflected on it, in the spring becomes the rose. She would never see spring's hope, she thought. She was cold, winter, ice, death, nothing good emerged from her, and she each and every day died a little bit more.

She sighed and made her way to re-organize the sheet music which had now been thrown about because of her.

Unbeknownst to her, a white haired boy stood awestruck at the crossroads by the door. Jack's eyes were wide and in disbelief.

Her voice, it-

Jack couldn't finish his thoughts. The beauty harbored in Elsa's song couldn't be grasped into words. It was a symphony of beautiful constructs and Jack couldn't help but be in a state of awe. She sung like a goddess, and what shocked him even more, was the fact she had created snow. He thought he was the only one to be able to do that! Headmaster Andrews hadn't told him about Elsa's power, and it elated him to no end that she had the same abilities he had.

Like a light, an idea sprung forth in Jack's head, and he dashed off down the hallway before Elsa could spot him. He rushed into the front office, nearly running right into Headmaster Andrews.

"P-professor Andrews." Jack gasped out of breath.

"Calm yourself Jack, has something happened?" He asked worryingly.

Jack took a moment to catch his breath before looking up towards his principle, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

"I need to see the music director."

* * *

**This chapter is updated early due to the fact we have ANOTHER snow day. This chapter is for you Jack! ...And Elsa of course. Argh...I've had a long day, not really in the mood to write much. D: I just need to take a deep breath, and just forget it all. I can't keep letting things weigh me down. **

**Well asides from me, I hope you've all had a wonderful week. :)**

**p.s the song Elsa sing's is called "The Rose." It's really pretty. You should look it up. :P**

**As Always, **

**R&R**


	6. The Gang

**The gang**

The tangy liquid of fresh air pillowed down a pink throat as Anna generously gulped the water from the fountain. Rehearsal this morning was even more a Strain then it usually is, and her throat stung badly with a feverish heat. Once satisfied and the warmth dwindled down, she went off to the corner of the room, grabbing her bag and ready to head off to lunch. The music room had been cleared already, and a few minglers were about still packing up their instruments. She was about to head out the door but a raised voice caught her attention.

"Please, you have to let her in!"

"Jack, I told you already, we have no more room in the program. We'd love to have Elsa with us, but we have no parts to give."

_Elsa? _

Anna quickly side-stepped back next to the door of the director's office, her ears listening in to the conversation and her back closed in to the wall.

"You mean there's nothing you can do?" A voice Anna recognized as the new kid, Jack said.

"No, Jack, but I'll still continue to see what I can do. A spot may open up eventually."

"Thank you..." Jack said as he left the office. He had begun to walk out the door and down the hallway until a voice behind him called his name.

"Hey, Jack!"

He slowed to see a young girl with dark strawberry blonde hair bouncing towards him.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No...But that girl you were talking about to back there...that wouldn't happen to be Elsa Arendelle would it?" Anna asked whilst folding her hands together.

"Um, yes why?" Jack asked, suddenly confused as to know why this girl was listening to his conversation.

"She's my sister." Anna said both now coming to halt directly in front of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Elsa has a sister?!"

"Come with me!" Anna quickly lead Jack over to a mass of tables, blurs of people filtering by, a few figures were already waiting at the scene. One was a bubbly blonde, and beside her was a man with a chiseled face, a goatee and a smirk that made him seem smug. To the right was a strong yet innocent looking woman, she had fiery red hair which curled down her back almost elegantly. Beside her was a scruffy looking boy, his brown hair in a fluff and his back awkwardly hunched over the table. Jack approached awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.

"Anna!" The blonde girl said. "Who's this?"

"Guys this is Jack. Jack this is Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup."

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"Uh-hi-"

Jack was pulled down by Anna before he could finish his sentence, his butt slamming into the plastic seat as Anna forcefully glared at him in the eye.

"Okay, how do you know my sister?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, his brow crunched in confusion. "Okay ow." He said. "And I don't really know her, I just bumped into her in the hall on my first day...and yesterday I saw her in the band room singing and-"

"Woah woah woah wait. Hold it. You saw her singing?!" Anna gasped.

"Well yeah." Jack said.

"It can't be my sister then. She hasn't sung in over 3 years."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, quiet and reserved?" Jack said.

Anna eyed him up in down before letting out a sigh. "She'll sing for a stranger but not even her own sister!"

"Well," Jack began scratching the back of his head. "She didn't know I was there."

"So you were stalking my sister." Anna said in a dead pan.

"N-No! I was just walking down to find Mr. Golem and I heard her singing."

The others started laughing at this, while Anna was deeply into thought, something which the others found oddly strange.

"Anna right?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Anna responded.

"Why is Elsa so...scared?"

Anna sighed, her eyes downwards and her breathing in a slow beat.

_Well that sure was blunt..._

"She's been that way for a while...she shuts people out...I don't know why she does..." Anna said, shocking herself she opened up to Jack so quickly. Maybe it was her passive demeanor, or maybe, just maybe, he reminded her of her sister.

"Heyyy Rapunzel!" A voice called from behind the table.

The group's head spun to see an elfin ayes figure step near them. Up walked Victoria, her fiery straight hair burning in the mid-day sun. She wrapped her arms around the Rapunzel's shoulder in a pathetic attempt to hide the truth, yet her eyes weren't on Rapunzel, they were on another target.

"Victoria. What do you want?" Rapunzel asked.

Rapunzel and Victoria were what it seemed like twins when they were younger, but the two had a falling out before growing into their teens and now the two simply lived an air were they weren't friends, but sadly weren't Enemies.

"Just to come say hi to my best pal! Say, who's your friend?" She said whilst throwing a wink and a sultry look towards Jack.

"That's Jack." She said.

"Hmm, Jack. Nice to meet you." Victoria said as she slipped her away over to him, her hands gently brushing across his shoulders.

"Uh, hi?" Jack said a tad bit off.

"You're new right? Well, if you ever need to find your way around here, just talk to me alright?" She said a bit too close for Jack's liking. Perfume rolled off her tongue in a fiery stench of fowl diseases. His nose recoiled at the smell, and he had to keep his breath in to keep from choking.

"Victoria we're kind of in the middle of something." Anna said.

Victoria huffed before smiling at Jack and standing. "Well then, I'll see you all later. Ciao loves!" She bounded off, her black heals ticking off on the marble floor.

"Who...was that?" Jack asked.

"Victoria Noble. The biggest bitch you'll ever meet." Flynn said.

"Yeah, I'd stay away from her if I were you Jack." Anna said.

Soon the bell had rung, and all had left to go attend their classes. Jack had learned quite a bit about the group during lunch. Rapunzel had healing abilities, while Flynn was a master in swordsman ship. It turned out not all who went here had actual magical abilities. Anna was a master in survival skills, and was excellent at hand to hand combat and acrobatics. He found out Merida was from an old Tribe up in the north, her accent reminding him of some Scottish or Irish decent, her expertise laying in archery. Last was hiccup, the unruly mess of brown hair that generally kept to himself. He was from the North along with Merida, but his decent ran along the blood lines of Vikings. It nowhere showed with him, his weak body couldn't hold up a sword of it tried, but however, what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for in brain. He specialized in care for animals and every matter of magical element in a creature he knew about. He knew everything there was to know about Dragons, trolls, beasts, nearly any creature you could name.

They were on the subject of what Jack could do but alas, the bell had rung before he had a chance to show them, and they all had to run off to class.

The day flew by as usual, and Jack was currently doodling pictures of snowflakes on his English paper. The professor was off on some tangent on the historical significance of magic texts, but he couldn't be bothered to listen. Elsa just couldn't leave his mind. She seemed so fragile, so broken, but why? And yesterday when he heard her sing, it was incredible!

When the clock had strung signaling the end of the school day Jack looked outside, the swirling storms of snow making his body more lax. He had to get to know Elsa. Something about her just made him want to run to her, yet he didn't know what exactly that was. She was a mystery, but something told him there was more than just what was slain over her face. She had a story, and he was intent of reading it. With that in mind, he grabbed his things, heart and mind intent on finding the snow queen.

* * *

**Hey guys! It looks like our snow day is gone. Well, I suppose a 2-Hour delay is better then nothing. So I leave you with this chapter! Yes the group has finally been revealed. Ugh...can I just go build a snowman? I want to go and play. -.- Oh well at least the last class of my day is music so it isn't all too bad. It's actually quite nice. For the last hour I can just relax and get into the music, I will admit I have a really nice schedule this year. My other day classes are actually filled with completely music, aside from English but we just read, so it really is the best thing. I love it so much! **

**If there are any musical terms in this story you are unfamiliar with just PM me and I'll let you know. :)**

**As always, **

**R&R **


	7. Fidelity

**Fidelity**

"Coming!" Anna called from her bed.

She was lying amongst her cluttered bed sheets, the golden sunset flying through her room. A previous knock at the door had sent her cartridge of chocolates plummeting to the carpet as Anna rushed to get up, and a string of books now cluttered to the carpet

"Ye- Jack!"

Jack stood at the doorway to her room, his hand sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"H-hey Anna. Is Elsa here?" He asked a tad bit nervously.

"Oh no, she usually doesn't come back till late. Try the library." Anna said with a cheer in her voice.

"'Kay...thanks!" Jack said, now scurrying off.

Anna giggled as she waved him farewell, her white teeth colliding with her orange hued hair.

"Good luck Jack."

Closing the door and stepping back, Anna sighed happily.

_Maybe he can get her out of her shell..._

She turned around, a jubilant smile adorning her, that is until she let out a high pitched whine.

"My chocolate!"

* * *

Jack scurried along the outskirts of the hallways, his path marching towards the library. The closer he got however, the more nervous he became. Why was he doing this again? What was he going to say?

_Oh hi Elsa, remember me, the guy you ran into you? Yeah I've basically been stalking you these past few days and wanted to know if we could be friends. Yeah, THAT would work. _

He stopped right in front of the doors to the library, the windows on either side giving a clear view to what lay on the other side.

_I should turn back I can't do this..._Jack thought.

He breathed in a heavy breath, before having to take his first step, his ice cold fingertips grazing against the metal of the door handle.

_Here goes nothing..._

He stepped inside, the smell of old rustic books filling his nostrils.

_Woah…_

Towers of books flew to the ceiling, the wooden banisters almost curling around the walls. It seemed so fairytale like, the way the wood had so tiny many details and the fact the handcrafted beauty took a hold of your gaze. The halls went on for miles it seemed, and on each side were ladders for grabbing the books needed, and 2 staircases leading up to the 2nd floor.

Jack took his look around, _where would Elsa be? _

It would take him hours to find her!

But, a distant humming drew his attention upwards, and he instantly recognized the voice. He bounded for the stairs, the old rustic red carpet not faring well under his feet. He spun upstairs as he pivoted over the railing, soon his step drawing to a close as he quietly walked over to the side, looking for the source.

Elsa sat on the windowsill far from the center of the room. Her bag was draped to her right, and she was casually sitting in the window, her legs curled up to her chest in a comforting manor. She had a book in hand, and the other lay rest on her knee, supporting her head as she leaned against the glass. Her blonde hair was braided down the side and gently placed itself across her shoulder. Her silhouette was outlined by the glowing evening sun and Jack felt his throat close. She was...completely beautiful. She was amazing, the way her blue eyes caught the sun's light and gleamed so effortlessly. Her perfect beauty seeming so second hand nature to her yet somehow completely royal, he was lost for words. Only until Elsa looked up at him was he broken from his daze.

"J-Jack?" She gasped, a blush rising to her cheeks. No one came up here...

"U-uh hi." He said whilst waving.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly as she sat up straight, her feet now touching the floor.

"I-I was just...um around and f-figured I'd find a good book to read." He said as he walked over to her, nervously scratching his neck.

"Oh..." Elsa said, leaning back into the comfort of her window.

"What about you?" Jack said nervously.

"Reading." Elsa whispered, almost identical to Jack.

"Ah..." Jack said.

Silence hung over the two, and both souls squirmed uncomfortably in their positions. After a few minutes, Elsa shot up from her seat, grabbing her bag in the process and startling jack.

"I should go..." She said brushing past the boy.

Jack panicked.

"No Elsa wait I-" he grabbed her hand, trying to keep her from leaving.

A powerful wind lifted into the air from contact, and a blinding white haze shot out into the room. Snow fell around the two, and ice instantly curled around their feet. Jack seemed bewildered and amazed while Elsa instantly recoiled in fear, dropping her bag in the process. She gripped her hands to her chest and backed up to the wall, her breathing coming out in short utterances.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean too!" She gasped, fearing for herself, fearing for jack. Her powers had acted up again without her consent, she was losing control.

Jack broke from his daze and went to go walk over to Elsa, only for her to back up even more if possible.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hey..." Jack began as he walked over to her. "It's okay, see?"

He gently took her hand in his, and channeling his powers, filtered them through the room. Elsa's eyes grew wide when he touched her hand, a gasp echoing out from her, but that was only the start. He called the ice back to non-existence, and pulled the snow flurries out from the room. Blue flurries spun around them, and sparkles of fractured light spun like silk across the air and into the ground. Soon all was as it should be, aside from a quivering Elsa.

"H-how did you do that?" She said in awe.

Jack took his hand from hers, and crafted a small snowflake in his hand.

"I can control winter too." He said with a smile.

Elsa's eyes grew wide with wonder at the revelation someone was like her. She couldn't believe it. Someone was actually like her! She stood in shock at the man directly in front of her, and she couldn't seem to form words from her mouth.

"I..."

Jack quickly birthed an idea in head, surprising him as he just randomly blurted it out.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to go play in the snow?" Jack asked out of the blue, his devilishly handsome smile making Elsa's heart stop.

"W-wha, I?"

Jack had gently taken a hold of her hand, his other reaching for her bag. Before she had a chance to pull away, Jack had already begun running, pulling her and laughing as they made their way down and out of the library. Elsa couldn't help but smile, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"J-Jack, where are we going?" She asked as the two burst out the library doors.

"Oh just come on you'll see!" He said laughing as they ran down the hallway.

A twitch and a snap of the eyes crackled with fiery heat as Victoria Noble stood just beyond the library doors. The two didn't see her as they ran out, and certainly didn't see the smoke pulling off her form.

"Elsa Arendelle..." She cursed under her breath.

The two burst out into the winter air, the moon rising slowly in the night. Jack pulled her continuously until they arrived in the heart of the woods, snow covering the ground in a dense blanket.

Pushing past a few bushels of flora and dried twigs, he led them into a massive clearing, the two standing on top of a hill and a crystal clear lake at the bottom. The full moon shone brightly overhead, and its mirrored reflection glistened as it rippled in the shores of the lake. Elsa's face grew soft but in shock at the beauty surrounding her. It was…incredible. The way the snow was so intricately placed over the landscape, and how the small specks of frost twinkled in the night air. The fresh smell of mint was strong in her nose, and her cheeks grew a light pink as the wind nipped at her nose.

"Jack this is…"

"Incredible?" He said smiling at her.

Her head just seemed to slowly go up and down as she gazed around, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Come on." He said leading her down to the edge of the lake.

The waters themselves were a pretty decent size, covering and spanning roughly over 20 feet.

He stopped at the shoreline, smiling and closing his eyes as he took in the soft sent of fresh water mixed in the wind along with the fresh pine swirling in the air.

Elsa glanced over at him, a small blush adorning her face as she watched him smile, what was going on?

It was then both of them realized that their hands had been entwined since the library, and they both sheepishly broke apart, awkwardly looking the other way.

"S-so um…do you like it?"

"I-I love it..." Elsa replied, smiling gently.

Jack lit up at this, before pondering for a moment.

"Hey, do you think we could freeze the lake?" He asked.

"What?" Elsa asked, nearly in a fit. "We could get in trouble Jack…"

But it was too late, he had already stepped out onto the water, frost blooming out from underneath him and freezing the waters below him. He quickly took off into a sprint, laughing as he spread his arms eagle like as he dashed across the lake.

"Come on!" He yelled back.

Elsa stared hesitantly at him, debating on what to do. She should leave, she knew she should. But something, something about this whole thing drew her in. It was…appealing at what Jack was doing. He seemed so free, so full of nothing he was elated. She so desperately longed for that. Despite her inner self, she took a shaking first step, and just like Jack, ice instantly spread from her touch, coating the side Jack hadn't touched.

A small smile broke through, and she took off after Jack, her frozen heartwarming just a small bit. She laughed and laughed, and the two shared a midnight moon together as they played all night long.

* * *

**New chapter! :D Hope you guys like it. I'm sick...yay. Also, for someone who is insanely in love with music and plans to peruse it as a career, I really, really,REALLY HATE music sometimes. I'm trying to write a song and it's just so ragglefraging frustrating I'm saying words like ragglefraggle!...Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? Anyone? No...only me? DON'T PASS THE EGG SALAD! Oh god now I'm delusional. Being sick and being frustrated with trying to write just a small..simple..easy piano piece IS NOT WORKING WELL FOR ME. **

**Everyone I've talked too is like, study other pieces see what makes them good and what they did and I'm just like...OKAY...but I'll end up stealing their shit. -.- Like honestly, the piece I wrote that's only 20 seconds long so far is full of about 19 seconds of someone else's crap...I took their form and their rhythmic style and I'm just like THIS ISN'T EVEN MY PIECE ANYMORE! So I'm just going to scrap it because I don't feel right. -.- UGH, how can people create songs that actually sound good off the top of their head! I don't understand it. **

**Well enough ranting...GOOOOOOOOODNIGHT EVRA-BODY! **

**As always, **

**R&R**


	8. Calcine

**Calcine**

Pouring hot steam trickled down the eclipse of skin as it melted into the floor below, a world of conveying relaxation breaking from the waters. Pale white skin leaned against the frigid water attaining to the shower, and blonde soaked hair lay swept in a cringed manor. Elsa closed her eyes, smiling as the warm beads of water gently stroked down her bare back, her shoulders tensing and then releasing with an amplitude of content and pleasure. Her skin felt as soft as silk, and her body swam more into the comforting blanket of the steamy water, its temperature surprisingly comfortable to Elsa's cold blood.

Last night, her and Jack had spent what it seemed like hours playing together, conjuring snow and pelting each other with their own flurries of ice and snow. By the time she had got home, she had hit her bed so hard she was out as soon as her head made contact. The whole night she had laughed, smiled, and surprisingly enjoyed herself with Jack, something which she still couldn't understand. Her cheeks hurt a tad from the overdose of smiling and pulling at her gums but she didn't care, she hadn't felt so free in so long, so why was it Jack could do this to her?

She slid her hands through her slippery hair, water pillowing off her form like rain. A small smile crept its way onto her face, her back losing its royal demeanor for a small second and her frame becoming one of just an ordinary girl. Jack…someone she had only just met could break her out of this isolated realm she was in; just how did he do it?

Stepping out, she filtered the steam around her body, grabbing a towel and wiping around her hair in a sleek manor. Minutes later, and she was dressed and ready to go, debating on whether or not what to do with herself. She decided to leave her hair completely out today, no braid, no bun, nothing. It wove delicately whilst framing her thin face, the blonde locks blending nicely with her lively blue eyes. Somehow, she seemed to notice they were almost shining today, something which surprised her.

"What's got you so happy today?" Anna said giggling as she walked next to her sister in their bathroom.

"Oh nothing." Elsa said, walking off smiling, grabbing her things for the day and heading out the door, her bright purple blouse shining like crystals with her blue and white jacket. It trailed just a little bit below her hips, and meshed into the white outline of her skinny jeans.

Anna stood wide eyed at her sister as she left the room, surprised that her sister had one been smiling for once, but had been humming during their entire conversation.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hall, a small smile adorning her as she made her way to her first classroom. The lights seemed brighter, the people more merry and suddenly, she wasn't so afraid anymore.

A sharp jerk had her flying into a corridor adjacent to the hallway, a small alcove just above the library that people rarely used despite it's beautiful view of the forest behind the school.

Elsa let out a gasp as she was sharply pinned against the cold pane of glass, a sharp stinging resonating in her arm as figures morphed around her.

She glanced up to be met face to face with Victoria, her eyes darker than what was usual, even for her.

"Hello bitch." She spat, Elsa's face reining in from the sudden contact.

Elsa gulped; Victoria seemed more mad than usual, had something happened? Oh god what did she do…

"Do you know why you're here?" She said with a foul smite in her tone.

Elsa shook her head, unsure of exactly what to say.

The twins kept a hold on Elsa's body, keeping her pinned to the window, and Victoria shot for her shoulder. Her bare hand gripped with a sharp sting as she began to stare intently into Elsa's blue eyes which mirrored her fiery red ones. Smoke suddenly sprouted from Elsa's arm, and a very sharp sting began to take hold of her. It grew intense, resonating from Victoria's grip on her, and she instantly began to try and get away. The two girls kept a hold on her, and Victoria pushed harder, a small flame engulfing her hand. Elsa let out a small scream, but Victoria reached up and clamped her other hand over her mouth, silencing her voice. Elsa quivered as her vision blurred, the heat burning her skin with a feverish blaze.

This went on for minutes, yet it seemed like days for Elsa. Her body grew weak, and her vision began to escape her. The stinging heat pulsated her skin with such a force it was unbearable, and by the time they had let go of her, she collapsed to the ground. Victoria stood over Elsa's small form, towering with her thick heals. She kicked Elsa's side, flipping her over before stamping onto the 3rd degree burn she had just inflicted to the poor girl. Elsa screamed, but bit her lip soon after, crimson taint blood pooling into her mouth and out onto her chin. Victoria twisted her heal in and around the wound, causing Elsa to bite harder, whimpering under Victoria's fiery heat.

Victoira stepped back, before eventually stepping over Elsa, leaning down and gripping her by her hair. She yanked Elsa up, making sure she could feel her breath on the nape of her neck.

"Stay. Away. From. Jack." She bit before slamming Elsa back down onto the ground, the twins laughing and Victoria feverishly eyeing the girl before they walked off.

Elsa listened to the clicks of their heals echo off into the night, and soon the first bell rung. Seconds of silence had gone through, until a broken cry ended the night. Elsa curled into her body, gripping her shoulder and letting the tears break free. She sat there, sobbed, and sobbed until her entire heart had gone out. Tears leaked from her blue eyes, and she slowly felt herself die on the floor, wishing she could just die.

Black night overtook her vision, colors swarming together in meshes of reds and gold's until she completely lost consciousness. She didn't know how long she had lain there, but the first thing she felt when she came too was a strong chest pressed up against her face. The body radiated warmth, but it was ice cold warmth, something her body craved desperately. She instantly curled more into the body, her burnt one becoming less agitated. She felt the arms around her stiffen and lift her closer to the place of comfort and she snuggled deeper into the person's chest, welcoming the minty breeze.

Jack burst into the infirmary, Elsa lying snug yet limp within his arms.

"Nurse!" He cried as he tried to walk as fast as he good into the room.

A petite brunet woman came bursting out the office on the far right end of the room, her white coat flying in heaps behind her.

"Place her over here." She commanded, sharp and full of authority.

Jack instantly did as she had told, knowing she knew what she was doing. She quickly ran over to a cabinet, her hands flying across the various sorts of bottles and medicines. Just as she had left, she had returned dashing to Elsa's side, her on the right, Jack on the left.

She ripped off Elsa's jacket with ease, reveling Elsa's blouse which showed all of her neck as well as shoulders. Jack gasped as he stared at Elsa's right arm, it was completely singed. Her skin started off pale white and crystalline as usual at the neckline, but as it trailed lower, it turned red, rashly and pungent. It faded into darker red before turning completely black and made of ash. An open wound had formed directly into the center, and it made Jack completely want to vomit the way it looked.

The nurse began applying all sorts of procedures but began to panic, her eyes flaring up in worry.

"Nothings working!" She stated.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack said now looking worried himself.

"These burns were made by magical means, and unfortunately I don't have any healing herbs in stock at the moment."

"Then what can we do?!"

"I don't know! I need to call an ambulance, something!" The nurse said, quickly scurrying over to the nearest phone, these wounds were fatal. She had felt for Elsa's heartbeat when she arrived and felt it instantly slowing, Elsa needed treatment fast.

"Wait, could Ice magic work?"

"Well, yes but Elsa's the only winter elemental in the school!"

Jack didn't need to hear anymore after that. Taking a shaking hand, he took Elsa's hand in his, grasping the fading white. Channeling his powers, he watched as blue sparkles of light spun around his hand before flowing into Elsa's arm. A coat of ice spread from contact, and it slowly etched its way up her arm, encasing the wound. The skin which had been charred and black suddenly bloomed in a soft pink and the wound was closed in a delicate swirl of ice. The ice spread its way further across Elsa's body, encasing her whole frame in sleek thick coat of ice before descending down into the depths of her body.

The nurse stood stunned whilst Jack lay biting his bottom lip, repeating over and over in his head for the girl in front of him to wake up.

_Please be okay…please._

At first nothing happened, but a loud gasp broke through the air, and Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open, her blue iris's vibrant and awake.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and looked in awe as Elsa took in her first breaths of air.

"W-what…" She said as she griped her chest, her heart beating feverishly within her.

"We will explain later." Jack said. "But for now…" He motioned to the nurse, and she gently took Elsa's right hand, placing medicine over her now closed wound which had turned a light pink. The medicine felt cool to Elsa's skin, and she sighed at the touch, watching as the nurse slowly wrapped her arm in adhesive bandages. Once done the nurse stepped over to the cabinet, looking through bottles of all shapes and sizes while letting Elsa to take in what happened.

"What happened?" Elsa croaked, her voice coming out in a low rasp.

"I found you in the hallway and you were passed out…I saw your arm and rushed you here. "

"My arm…" Elsa questioned before she began the recollecting process. Memories of Victoria flooded her mind, and she remembered what the girl had said.

_"Stay. Away. From. Jack." She bit before slamming Elsa back down onto the ground._

"Who did this to you Elsa?" Jack asked looking towards the blond girl with such empathy Elsa felt her heart squeeze.

"I…" She debated. "You should go Jack…" She said, looking down not meeting his gaze.

"W-what? Elsa?" He asked.

"Jack please, I…we can't…just stay away from me."

Jack looked heartbroken hearing those words; the sounds from Elsa's lips making him want to cry himself.

"Elsa where is this-"

"I'm just doing this to protect you Jack…"

Jack quickly grabbed Elsa's hand, gently caressing it in his grip.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid." He said honestly, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Excuse me Nurse do you have any…" A voice began as it walked into the room.

Both heads turned to see Victoria walking into the nurse's office, her red eyes wide as they eyed the two.

She looked stunned a moment before composing herself, her teeth clinching her bottom lip.

"Jack, Elsa! What's up you guys?" She said walking over to the two.

Neither responded, and thankfully the nurse walked out of her office just in time to intervene unknowingly.

"Ah, Victoria what is it? I have something very urgent going on right now."

Victoria glanced to Elsa's bandaged arm before straightening her back and looking at the nurse.

"Just some pain medicine please."

The nurse inclined and led her over to where she kept the medicine, and began her search of looking through the various bottles.

Victoria sent glares towards Elsa, silently daring her to tell anyone what happened. Soon enough, she had gulped down the pills and was on her way.

"Have a good day, see you Jack, Elsa." She called, clicking off out the door.

Jack however got one good look at the bottom of her shoe and instantly sparked thoughts in his head.

There was a tiny splatter of blood trailing from the heel, and a small clipping of a white and blue hemmed jacket. Normally you wouldn't be able to see such details, but surprisingly Jack had very keen sense of eyesight and reflexes. He looked back at Elsa, debating on what he thought was true. Her downwards glance and fearful look in her eyes made him realize what he was thinking, was exactly true.

Victoria did this.

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun...DUNNNNNNNN! **

**I am a terrible person aren't I...?**

**Yeah erm...sorry about that. **

**On brighter news, we've been getting slammed with snow these past few days. Jack and Elsa have been having a little bit TOO much fun in the bedroom...you've destroyed the entire east coast guys. -.- But I love the snow days. :) THANKS GUYS! Other than that it's been a weak...week. Lol **

**And with that stupid choice of words, I bid you all farewell. **

**As always, **

**R&R**


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Elsa."

Jack took both hands within his, a sharp look framing his eyes. Elsa glanced up, but dropped her look quickly, avoiding Jack's narrow pierce.

"I'll make this better. I swear it." He said, his eyes lighting with determination.

Elsa just kept her head down, not wanting to look up at him. A warm sensation washed over her face as she sat there, surprising the day lights out of her. Her hand flew up to her cheek, her eyes resting on Jack's now retreating form; it was then she realized…Jack had kissed her. On the cheek but none the less, it was a kiss. Her face flushed and fluttered shades of pink, and she stood baffled at the back of the blue hoodie now exiting the door.

"What in the..." She began.

Her breath grew soft, yet her heart was set ablaze, and she softly rubbed where his lips had been, completely bewildered on what had happened.

_Did Jack like her? _

* * *

Jack looked around the hall, his eyes dashing for any sign of cover. A pang click of heels told him what direction he needed to head in, and he was off, his feet clacking against the floor in a dash. He rounded a corner, and there next to a set of water fountains were Victoria's infamous gang, and Victoria herself walking towards them. The twins were obvious, but 2 Jockey men stood against the others, their bagged hoods and ruffled leather jackets completely stinging against their overall attire. Who designed the people really? Their bulk made Jack seem like a twig, but Elsa's pained face let him free to ascend the air.

"Hey Vic. So, d'you get her?" One of the men said.

Jack heard the girl laugh, her snicker bouncing off the walls distastefully.

"Haha, without a doubt. Somehow she's awake though. Looks like I'll have to pay another visit. Hmm...maybe I can sneak into her dorm tomorrow. Oh I know we coul-"

"Victoria!" Jack shouted, emerging from the corner.

The girl spun around, her hair nearly flicking the boys in the face.

"Jacky-kins. What's up? I saw you there with Elsa in the nurse what happened?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. Her hands folded behind her back, and her golden eyes lit up with innocent lanterns.

"Oh cut the bullshit. I know what you did, the only question I have is why?"

"What do you mean Jack?" She asked tilting her head.

"Elsa."

Victoria's expression changed before morphing seductive, a sleazy haze overcoming her eyes.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." She began and walked over to him. "Are you really worrying about her? She's nothing, worthless, pathetic. You on the other hand could be so much greater; you could be with us Jack, with me." Victoria said, slipping her hand up Jack's torso, slowly backing him against the wall. Her hand slipped in circles around his chest, pulling at the strings of his hood before running laps around his abdomen. Her knee cap slid up between his legs and came an inch to close to a certain area, her perfume spun off in a cloud of smog and wadded into Jack's nose, making him tense and scrunch his face.

Jack instantly gripped her wrist, none but determination shouting from his eyes.

"I never knew you could be such a...Ah! Victoria!" Jack shouted as her hand dipped into his waistline, fiery fingers melting across silk. "Do me a favor." Jack said pushing her and stepping back the way he came.

"Stay away from Elsa, or I swear by all that I am I will end you."

The twins scoffed, the jocks not cowering and simply dismissing, but Victoria had shock cleanly written across her face. No one had ever talked to her like that before.

"Jack, you will regret those words."

"Enough Victoria. This ends now." Jack said, turning around and stepping off.

"You hear me Jack Frost! You'll wish you never met that slut!"

"Enough."

"She a whore, pathetic, destructive. That THING is a MONSTER!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Jack spun around, hand outstretched and dagger like. Ice spun from his fingertips, stalagmites birthing from the ground in an unholy manor. They sprung outwards, completely blocking one side of the hallway to the next, Victoria jumped back in fear, and the ice grew taller, feverish, deadly, before coming to a stop in a mad haze of blue and white.

They stared at Jack, bug eyed and full of fear. Jack didn't look back; he knew the fear was evident. He took his leave. His hoodie flew in the wind behind him, and a small trail of snow danced across his shoulders.

Evident anger grew over Jack's form as his eyes narrowed and formed into agonized splints.

_How dare she do what she did...?_

She had nearly killed Elsa! If it wasn't for the fact Jack had ice powers who would know exactly where Elsa would be?

Eventually he had made his way back down the hall, now stepping in front of the infirmary. Elsa was just stepping out of the office, the nurse's voice trailing behind her.

"Yes, yes I know don't put any strain on it. Have a good day."

Elsa shut the door behind her, her left hand closing it as her right barley responded to any touch.

"Elsa." Jack said, stepping up.

She gasped slightly, backing away unconsciously into the door. Her blue eyes grew wide, and a feverish red blistered her cheeks.

"J-Jack..." She said.

"How are you feeling?" He said, quickly side stepping and offering to carry her books.

"N-no no it's alright I have it."

She didn't need to bother; Jack had already slung it over his back.

The hallway was blanketed with white and blue, a light snow trickling in from the North. Elsa let her gaze drift to the windows as they walked, silence adorning them yet her mind trying to follow only nature's conversation. Jack let out a breath of air, his muscles contracting with a heavy sigh.

"Elsa...I..."

"It's okay Jack really." Elsa said, filing her hands into folds and incasing them around her stomach.

"No it's not Elsa, what she did was...unforgivable."

"Jack its okay. I'm used to this..."

"Why! That's-no Elsa! No one should ever have to experience this."

"Well I do." Elsa said, her voice completing her sentence with calm and grace. "Which is why I said...you don't want to know me, stuff like this happens a lot...if you're around me, it will only happen to you too."

Maybe the vervain took place of her, or due of the values could she have over felt her preliminary cautions, but she could have also just simply remained soft, which of latter she required no mind for. She knew her actions were the only reasonable choice for anyone to be safe. Her dialect spoke in meaning of protection, and despite how crude the world handed its cards, she always dealt a fair hand back. After all, everyone deserved that much.

"Elsa, no one should have to go through that, not me, not you, nobody."

Jack pleaded with waxed eyes as a gloss ring of privation pleaded for persecution. This way of life held no truth for anyone, and yet he couldn't seem to just show Elsa how much her basic idea of protection wasn't shutting people out. No, he couldn't let her fall like he had done.

"Elsa promise me one thing." Jack asked as they stepped up to the border of her room.

She looked up at him, feeling the warmth radiate with gloved beads as his dark blue wove into a light blue moon.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all. I'm always right here."

Elsa stood there for a moment, wavering files of thought being fed through a miniature tube. She didn't need for any spoken thought or words however, as she had already led herself into her room and Jack was already on his way back to class.

The two minds blinded white as blended emotions ran course through a floating pane. Both of them didn't know what to think, their eyes unstable and thoughts blank. Today's events had led to a series of misfortunes yes, but it had also led to treasures. Elsa and Jack had found one another, and despite Elsa's longing for protection, Jack wasn't leaving anytime soon. No, he would soon find himself alongside Elsa for many, many times to come.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy, but here you guys go. The next update should come soon. :) Thanks!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	10. Transcendence

**AN: If you asked a question in your review check below, I may have answered them. :)**

* * *

**Transcendence **

Anna nearly broke down in fits when she had come home. Elsa lay in her bed, arm wrapped and encased in a ring of thread. Elsa had explained the situation in more or less edited detail; she had burnt herself in one of the schools chem. labs. Anna hadn't bought it at first, but the re-telling of the story finally convinced her, who knew Elsa could be amazing when it came to lies? That night was un-eventful, Jack didn't return, and Anna didn't ask any more questions, and soon the morning had risen. Elsa wasn't to return to classes until after a few days, her arm needed time to heal before any strenuous or physical pressure was undertaken by the limb. She absolutely hated it. She sat by her bed frame now, absentmindedly staring out the window and watching the snow fall.

Her legs were drawn up, and her arms draped around them in a comforting matter. She really was bored out of her mind. Silence was a strong noise in the blank white sheet of her bedroom, and Elsa swore her ears felt palpitations as the silence droned on.

Beside her was a small black nightstand, its legs holding well. Scattered notebooks lay askew across the underside of her bedside table, and various themes were accented throughout. Mostly math, a few geography papers, and a few historical clippings, but mostly just endless papers filled with physics, chemistry, and the ever so present calculus. However, just below the cracks of the brain, small

Wavering pages stuck out among the crowd, pictures drawn perfectly showing on their canvas. Not many knew Elsa liked to draw in her free time. She loved anything creatively really. Art, writing, composing, anything that let her mind let go, she did.

Unfortunately that trick hadn't been working all morning, and it certainly wasn't working now. She debated on wither or not to go outside, but would someone get mad? She was supposed to stay in her room. No exceptions, always the rules. She had to be the good girl. Not once in her long life, well if you call 16 years a lifelong, had she been able to really break free and be herself. Being the eldest, her parents raised her to be the example, leader, and always on her best. Anna on the other hand never once had to do that, who knows maybe her parents had tried; maybe Anna just couldn't follow the rules. But god did she wish she could do that.

Despite her best judgment, Elsa just couldn't sit in her room all day. She had to do something. So here she was, walking amongst the snow pattered landscape outside. Her chest clinched with guilt she'd get in trouble, but the fresh smell of mint and the stretch in her leg told her what she had done was worth it. Just a few minutes outside, no one would notice right?

She passed by her regular clearing, smiling at the small alcove however, she pressed on, another destination in mind. She arrived at the lake, the water slow but unfrozen, the waves gently lapping at the shore from the brisk wind, and a crystalized blue color shimmering in the wakes.

A small breeze road through her hair, sending the free strands back, she had decided not to wear or do anything to it, just leave it as naturally as it came, which led to it trailing down the curl of her back. Blue eyes looked off into the wild, only the pure silence of nature filling her ears. She truly loved it out here. It was...simple. No bludgeoned atrocities flung across a room at different individuals, no snobby remarks, no world where god forsaken people's good qualities were their greed and sin. Out here things were as they should be everything in perfect balance and in the end, all revolving around one central thought, harmony.

The dirt meshed sand intertwined into her blue shoes, and she glanced down. She swiftly kicked them off, the cold air not bothering her one bit. The cold earth felt like praise upon her feet, and the small grains finely mixed between her toes.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and a small but long sigh was born. This is where she belonged, not stuck back where she couldn't be her. What world is it she lived in where not only could she not be herself, but she had to hide! It just wasn't fair.

She opened her eyes and looked down, staring at the water a few feet in front of her. She stepped down into the wake, making sure no one was around her. Frost instantly decked the curling water, and small inclines of snow brushed from the contact. She smiled, and idea forming in her head. She took another step, another, and another, until eventually she was a good ways out, parts of the lake coated in ice, the other not.

She would have darted off skating, but where's the fun in skating without a little music? A daring idea crossed her mind, and drawing her hands up, Elsa conjured a flurry within her hands.

Ice spun from her finger tips and began taking shape, bright blue flecks altering space and time. They grew thicker and wider, as intense to detail as they spiraled their way across the span of her hands, from the clouds of the dust formed a violin, perfectly incased and made from ice. It was a very intense yet soft shade of blue, and you could see a blurred outline of Elsa's hands holding it. The fingerboard had immaculate frost patterns stretching across the thicker parts, and the strings themselves were made from hardened snow, not as soft as snow, yet not as hard as ice, perfect for playing. She smiled at her work, letting the details of each curve; each pegs snowflake crystal to embellish in her mind. She took hold of the instrument's neck in her left hand, and drew up her right, an elongated bow made of ice appearing before her. The usual horsehairs were made from snow, her magic keeping the frozen fractals together, and a bright crystallized diamond of ice took its place as the frog, its light shining off in different directions.

If only some people could see her, playing on a Violin made out of snow. Some would deem her crazy, but here she was, trying the impossible. She flexed her right hand, seeing if it was alright for moving the bow. Satisfied with herself, she lay to rest the violin on the crevasse of her shoulder, drawing the bow up and letting it gently lay across the strings. She hadn't played the violin in what seemed decades, she only hoped that her skills still matched with her memory.

Her frozen half of the lake recoiled to her feet, and she was left standing on two very small patters of ice, each a little bit bigger than her foot. Satisfied she took a heavy breath before starting.

She danced.

Her snow laced bow flew beautifully over the swept strings, and a rich dark tone was admitted through the air. She took a step forward, the ice behind her disappearing and a new platform shaping underneath of her. This continued on as the song progressed and as she reached the chorus she closed her eyes, trusting her powers to lead her. Her legs spun and she jumped across the water, trailing her hands and legs with the grace of a dancer. The song so beautifully emitted from her instrumental ice, and she herself felt confused on where exactly it was coming from. She spun on her heel, a flurry of powdered snow fluffing from her step. Her blonde hair got swept in the wind as she rode along the song, the verviving tips of wind nipping her hair.

Blue flags of dust spun of her bow as it tendered to the strings, and soon a mass swirl of electrifying stagnant snow was spinning around Elsa. She spun to stop on her heel, the snow falling in a light hush as she brushed the final chord of her hands. She let the instrument fall back to her side slowly, a smile played over her face. She hadn't played in years, and she honestly forgot how truly freeing and good music brought. Why was she even out here again?

"Wow, that was...amazing."

Oh...that's why.

She quickly spun around, her eyes narrowing in on a blue mass of hues entering from the woods.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Elsa said flustered. More or less that she was near Jack again, but the alone fact she had been caught doing one of her most private pleasures.

"I should be asking you that Ms. Violinist." Jack said, taking a step near the shore but nowhere near the water.

Elsa huddled into herself, cradling her arms within her chest, a habit she never outgrew. "You should be in School..."

"As should you. Didn't the nurse tell you not to strain your arm?" Jack said pointing to the girl's right shoulder.

Elsa looked up at him confused.

"How did you...it doesn't matter. You have to go..."

"But I just got here?"

Elsa looked downwards, unraveling her arms, the violin and bow hanging loosely from her sides.

"I told you Jack...you have to stay away from me...please."

"I know what Victoria did." Jack said, looking down at the water then back up at Elsa.

"Then you should know to stay away."

"I will not stand here and let an innocent girl get hurt." Jack said, locking Elsa's eyes with his and never once faltering its shape.

"I'm not innocent Jack..." Elsa said, looking down, her hair falling in laps over her eyes.

She soon felt a brush of a hand carelessly and lovingly brush the strands behind her ear, and she flinched at the sudden warmth. She looked up to see Jack in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"Everyone's innocent Elsa. They just make wrong choices, especially when they're scared. It's up to you to show them, even though what they did was wrong, they're never too far for the light to reach."

Elsa stood baffled at the boy...man before her. How could he...someone she barely knew instantly make her life jolt with lightning?

His hand still lingered on her cheek, but he soon realized and plucked it back, coughing nervously. Elsa immediately missed his touch albeit either she realized it or not.

"C-come on let's get back to school. The others are waiting." Jack said leading her off the ice.

"The others?" Elsa asked with a slight innocent tone to her voice.

Jack smirked as the pushed past a thicket of brush, his arm extending the way so Elsa wouldn't get hit.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Ohmygosh, **

**We're almost at 100 reviews! AHH, This is insane. I love you guys so much. :) It means the world to me really. **

**AffyRainbws: You'll find out in later chapters why exactly Victoria has problems with Elsa, so just wait. :D I'll give you a hint though, it has to do with their abilities. :P**

**Pirulina: Don't worry they get longer. All these chapters are pre-written. Most of them after the next couple chapters are 2k and up. :)**

**Alex: Oh my gosh. ._. I've never been asked to add another's OC before. Hmmm...I'll have to see where the story goes, I might have her interact with another character I'm thinking of adding. Tara from Epic, I was going to have be in the story as well, and maybe I can have her and Xale be best friends? They'd mix pretty well due to Tara's loving yet strong and leadership type personality, which could balance well with Xale's headstrong personality like Merida's. O:**

**Miwisami: You'll find out why later on. :)**

**Those are the only questions I received. If you'd like to leave a question go ahead. :) Other than that, thanks for reviewing you guys! :) I read and love every single one. Take care!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	11. Who are you?

**Who are You?**

"Jack I don't-" Elsa began.

"Jack!" A boisterous voice echoed from the air.

He looked over to the call and saw none other than Rapnuzel, Anna and the others sitting below a low hutch overlooking the courtyard, book bags were thrown amongst the floor, and bodies lay ragged against the warmth of the walls. All eyes seemed to light as Jack entered, but soon all fell onto Elsa, and she instantly felt the need to recoil and run.

"Elsa?" Anna asked getting up from her spot on the floor.

"U-uh..hi?" She said.

"Guys as you know Elsa was badly injured during her Chemistry class, so I figured why not bring her out here!" Jack said side stepping to Elsa's side, in a small sense protecting her from the onslaught of stares; he knew she what she was feeling.

"Shouldn't she be resting?" Flynn asked.

"Nah, cooped up in a room all day? Nope that's not for me." Jack said.

"Well come sit!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing Elsa by her good wrist and gently yet swiftly pulling her to the floor.

Jack sat below Flynn, his back leaning up against the seat Flynn was sitting on. Rapunzel was warmly nestled into Flynn's chest, and one of his arms lay draped over her shoulder. Hiccup sat in the middle of the bench, vaguely trying to ignore the couple by looking at the snow falling in the window behind him, and Merida was last, one leg propped up whilst the other dangled, her hand holding a half-eaten apple.

"Oh that's right! You've never met these guys before have you?" Anna asked turning towards Elsa who seemed to be picking her nails in a nervous fit.

Introductions now lay to ruin but Merida quickly brought forth a question as Anna finished her spiel.

"And that's Rapunzel but you've known her already." Anna finished.

"Say Anna, how'd you and Rapnuzel meet anyway?" Merida asked.

Anna looked up at her red-headed friend as she smiled. "We're cousins."

"What?!" The group seemed to say at once.

Rapnuzel brushed her blonde hair as she spoke up, looking towards Anna.

"Our moms are sisters, so we've known each other practically our whole lives." She said.

The gang proceeded to delve into a pit of relentless questions on the two girls, most of which they tired of hearing. Anna kept up her playful banter however, and she continuously flowed within the conversation.

"What are your parents like?" Jack asked.

Elsa's eyes blew down, and her posture became a solid bolder of unmistakable sadness.

Anna's eyes flashed for a moment before shooting to her sister, concern ripping across her iris.

Elsa whom had said no words throughout the conversation briskly stood up, her blonde hair draping over her shoulders.

"Excuse me."

She side stepped backwards before charting a sharp corner and losing herself in a crowd of students. Anna tailed behind her, but the blurred figure of her sister melted away, and a bump and knock from another student sent her stumbling back into the group's small alcove.

"Was it something I said...?" Jack asked.

Anna slumped back beside Jack, and Rapunzel had flown herself to her side, brushing her ginger like hair.

"Our parents...died when we were younger...almost 2 years ago to be exact..." Anna said, grasping the soft curls of her skirt.

"I-I'm sorry...!" Jack said trying to find the words.

"You didn't know...it's okay. But, Elsa on the other hand took it pretty hard. Even to this day she still shuts people out. I just wish I knew why..."

Jack looked back towards the corner Elsa had dispersed behind, silently wondering what exactly was going on. He was an idiot to be truthful, he shouldn't have said anything, he hurt Elsa, it's his fault she ran off, it-

_No you didn't know...calm yourself down Jack._ He said into himself.

The bell rocketed off into the air, signaling the hour was up and students should return to their class. Jack regrettably grabbed his things, slinging them over his shoulder and letting his mind grow as he walked empty.

Elsa certainly was a card wasn't she?

_If their parents died, who took care of them?_ Jack wondered. _What were their parents like beforehand? How did they die? _

Jack cursed his curious appetite as he knew he should lay this to rest. Elsa would tell him eventually, or would she? Were they even friends? She resented him...but then again she resented everyone. What exactly was Elsa's story? Why was, is she so scared? What lies behind the frozen heart befitting the queen of ice? Could her magic simply lay to dust the empty ballrooms of chartering statements as they all walked along a path of solitude? What was Elsa? What is Elsa?

**7:37 p.m. **

Jack stared at the clock next to his bed, had he really been thinking of Elsa all day? He stifled a massive groan by grabbing his pillow and deepening it into his face.

Why couldn't this girl leave his mind!

It was infuriating honestly. Couldn't he think of something Elsa besides else?

Wait what?

Great now his mind was even confused on conjuring a simple sentence statement because of that girl! The ironic thing really, was that she probably had no idea she had this effect on him. Or did she?

Jack paced his room, glaring at the walls, the moon, anything to get his mind of Elsa. Luckily he didn't have a roommate or this would end more or less in battle wounds...

Jack stopped paving his carpet to look out his window, the bright half-moon shining in circles around his pale form. He knew he wasn't sleeping tonight, so he might as well at least try and find the answers to his rattling puzzle.

Elsa Arendelle...who are you?

* * *

**I am so sorry this is so short...and honestly I'm debating wither or not to upload the next chapter after this one. So sorry for the long update, time got away from me. I try to update on Wednesday's but with my schedule right around district assessments for my band class I'm more or so focused on that than anything else. **

** I'm a senior, so my last ever assessment is this week...ah I'm so freaking nervous! Plus with all the snow days we haven't been able to practice and among other things it's just been one hell of a season. I'm going to give it my all Thursday though, because hey, I have to go out with a bang right!?**

**But OH MY GOSH WE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS. I'm ecstatic, and couldn't be happier. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! AHHHH! **

**Hope you guys have had a good week.:)**

**As always, **

**R&R**


End file.
